After the Chariot
by Kagehime3
Summary: The members of the guild get an even bigger surprise after the Chariot game ends on day 2 of the Grand Magical Tournament.


**Okay a quick one shot I came up with while discussing the Chariot game of the latest chapter on the Fairy Tail romance thread on Mangafox. I shall dedicate this to Luna Azul and all the other GaLe fanatics on there! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>The second contest of the Grand Magical Games held many surprises for the non-participating members of Fairy Tail. As the guild sat in the stands taking in the shots of the chariot race on the lacrimavision; they weren't entirely surprised to see Natsu's motion sickness, though they were shocked that his teammates even allowed him to participate after hearing the name of the game. What they weren't expecting to see was Sting and Gajeel pathetically trudging along with him in the exact same condition. To think that all dragon slayers carried that particular weakness was definitely a surprise to everyone, especially since Gajeel had never had this particular problem before.<p>

This, though, was only the first shock of the day; the second came shortly after the game had completed.

Everyone in the Fairy Tail section of the stands could only stare dumbly at the new sight to take in. While they knew a lot had changed between the interactions of the Tenrou gang, this one certainly took the top of the list as most remarkable and unexpected. Even Makarov and some of the other members from Tenrou Island didn't know how to react to this new development.

"What?" The short blue haired script mage asked her fellow wizards, innocently taking in their expressions as they stared at her.

The group just let their eyes fall from her confused face to the source of their own confusion resting comfortably between her legs with his head in her lap.

The black mass of hair lying on her thighs suddenly groaned as if in pain, moving to wrap his large arms around the bluenette's waist while turning to glare at the others. His black Exceed sat beside the pair, a knowing smile on his face as he tried not to laugh at everyone else. He was the least surprised out of everyone; then again, he was the closest to the iron dragon slayer and knew better what he thought of the script mage he was seeking comfort from.

"Don't say a word." Gajeel growled lowly before whimpering as the nausea returned. He was having a hard time recovering since this was his first experience with this particular weakness; he honestly had no idea how Natsu, and apparently Sting and Rouge, had handled it for so long.

Levy quickly looked down as he shrunk back into a fetal position, patting his head reassuringly before glaring at their guild mates for him.

"Be nice, guys, he wasn't expecting that to happen." She chastised the group, thinking that they were still shocked over his performance in the game.

"Umm, Levy," Lisanna began from next to her, forcing herself to forget what she was seeing in order to speak, "that's not exactly what has us so surprised."

"Hmmm, then why are you all looking at us like that?"

"Well… how to say this?" The youngest Strauss sibling struggled, stopped from continuing as Bisca placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, signaling that she'd continue.

"Levy, did something happen between you two on Tenrou Island that you haven't told us about?" The green haired woman asked gently, prompting the script mage to turn bright red and gape like a fish as she struggled to answer.

"It's none of yer business," Gajeel's muffled voice growled, not even bothering to move from his position, his nose buried against the girl's stomach as her scent helped calm him.

His response had everyone shaking their heads before turning their attention back to the battles that were just starting to get underway. Levy once again glanced down at the man in her lap, still blushing like mad, but happy that everyone's attention was once again off them. She couldn't help but smile, though, as he nuzzled against her, his newfound weakness making him even more endearing to her then he already was.

Running her hand through his hair again, she managed to gain his attention long enough to hand him a small word of IRON, complete with a heart in the 'O.' Levy figured he'd need the extra fuel, but didn't want to push his stressed stomach with anything more. Gajeel greedily accepted the small treat, eating it quickly before going back to his new favorite spot.

"Thanks, Shrimp." The iron dragon mumbled, finding at least one good thing coming out of his stupid weakness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the other members of Team B:<p>

"Oh my God! That's so cute!" Mira squealed as she took in the sight in the stands, practically dancing around in joy with stars in her eyes. "I wonder how many kids they'll have? Oh! I wonder what they'll all look like? I bet a mini version of Gajeel would be surprisingly adorable!"

As the demon take-over mage continued to gush about everything related to the apparent couple, Laxus stood behind her with the same dumbfounded expression on his face as the other guild members' had just moments before. He was completely speechless at the sight he was witnessing. He had offhandedly suspected the former enemy of their guild had a thing for the small bookworm, and vice versa, but actually seeing it play out in front of everyone was not something he thought he'd ever see.

Still in a shocked stupor, the blonde man turned to see Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, staring at Erza, no doubt dreaming of being in a similar position with the red head. Another glance towards the rain woman, Juvia, and he knew where her thoughts were: her beloved Gray-sama.

Laxus just smacked a hand against his face as he realized he was surrounded by a bunch of love sick; or rather obsessed, idiots and hoped it wasn't contagious.


End file.
